GI Joe Undercover
by Anvenx
Summary: The frame was over, new beginnings, open possibilities. The Joes finally get their chance to prove how good they are as a team. However, they will learn to never leave loose ends. The title may change in the future.


I re-watch all episodes of Renegades and this idea came to me. A simple idea I hope you all guys like.

I don't own GI Joe Renegades.

* * *

Three months going from meeting to another, Duke was starting to miss combat action. He was wearing his formal military attire, Class A uniform, showing his newly insignias of Sergeant and polished medals in the left side of his chest.

He was patiently waiting for his call outside General Abernathy office, the secretary had told him to wait until the man was free. Duke had a black portfolio next to his chair, he was looking so formal with his blue ironed pants and black coat.

He quickly looked down at his watch, it had been almost half hour since he had arrived, he was starting to feel a little anxious, and it was notorious thanks to his trembling right leg. He readjusted his tie trying to make himself a little more comfortable.

The young secretary used her phone and turned to see the young man sitting in the middle of three set of chairs. "He's ready for you" Duke stood up and walked to the big, light brown door. Before knocking or opening the door, he arranged the sleeves and neck from his black coat and white shirt, and he entered the room.

"Good Afternoon, General." Duke greeted while he entered the room. The man before him was looking through some paperwork. He gestured him to take sit.

"Good Afternoon, Sergeant." He said still looking at his papers.

Duke took sat down in front of the General's desk and placed his portfolio over his legs. "Sir, I came here today to inform you about the success in yesterday Court Session. It seem it is almost official."

The man stopped reading papers and looked up at his young soldier "That's some good news." He smiled "How many more formalities till the deal is over?"

"Well, I have been talking to Sergeant Hart-Burnett and she predicts two or three more before anything is official." He looked with most conviction at the General.

"Excellent. Are you prepare to what may come? Being leader of a force isn't easy, especially when is new." He said while leaning back on his chair, his hands stayed over the desk with his fingers interlaced except for his thumb and index finger, these only made contact by one and other in the tip.

"I may not have much of experience, but thanks to recent events from nine months ago, I know I can, Sir." He made it clear, firm in voice.

"In that case, soldier. I think it's time to look for new members for your team" The general stayed at the same position.

"I have a few names" Duke took the portfolio and placed it over the desk. "I have been in missions before with them, I think we made quite good work together"

"You are one step ahead, soldier."

"If you could Sir, have a look at their profiles. I know this men and they are excellent, however I would like you to bouche us. As our official advisor."

The General leaned forward on his chair and warmly grabbed the black portfolio. "It would be an honor, Sergeant."

The moment was this, after his battling and efforts to achieve his goal this was finally it. He couldn't wait to reunite with his crew again. Of course at the beginning he felt unsecure, however thanks to Lady Jaye advice and encouragement, he was two meetings away to achieve it.

He looked delighted, he gave a fast glance around the General's office, success and dedication were the two words he could take from the place. A couple of medals hanging on the wall, certificates, diplomas also added ambient and prestige to the place. Somehow Duke felt one day he was going to have an office like this one.

General Abernathy glimpse at every file, later he would have a longer time to read at their complete details. For now, everything was in correct order. Now he knew why Duke had choose them. "I see why your so quickly selection."

"They are the best out there, Sir. Working with them in so difficult times was actually relatively easy." He assured with a nod.

"Are you certain, they will accept? After the incidents each one of them went back to their normal routines and tasks."

Duke didn't knew if he's answer was right, but before separating, all of them already felt as a team. "I know they will accept"

"In that case, Congratulations Captain Hauser." The general stood up and offer his hand to Duke. He also stood up and answer back. Both men shake hands.

They broke their salute and Duke made his way to the door. The General grabbed the portfolio and placed it behind his desk, he sat down at his chair and watched the young soldier leave the room.

***-I-*-I-***

Lady Jaye was waiting outside General Abernathy office, she was sitting in one of the three chairs next to the door when Duke walked out the room.

"Wouldn't be a surprise to find you in here" she greeted him.

Duke offer a hand to her. "So much formality" she said and answer back the handshake.

"I'm still in the suit" he said joking and quickly glancing back at his clothes. "What are you doing here? Spying on me"

"I was looking for you, but I'm not spying you. Don't feel flattered." He smiled at her statement "Remember Lieutenant Faireborn?"

"How can I forget him, he tried to placed me in a 3x3 cell, not so long ago"

"Well he told me to hand you these papers. I think they are ideas and information on completing your team. General Abernathy told him to do it, even if he didn't like it" Lady Jaye handed a folder full of papers.

"And I'm sure he opposed, but those won't be necessary" Duke didn't grabbed even looked at the folder and started walking down the hallway. Lady Jaye followed him surprised.

"You already picked your team, didn't you?" he didn't answered, he only continue with his graceful walked, she looked at his face and could tell there was a slight smile building up in his face. "I think I know who you choose. You didn't even looked at other files? New members, maybe."

"My team is full, I have all cover at least for the beginning" Duke was feeling more than confident, long time he hadn't feel in the same way. His last memory feeling like that with a team had been back in High School with his football team.

Now new team, but known faces and people he trusted were going to be part of his team. "It's never bad to see or check more options" she added.

"We fought together until the end or at least until our names were proven innocent."

"Those were desperate moments and you didn't have other choices. Now you have them, I know you guys spend time during difficult moments, but how do you know that now any of you are force to stay together, they will stick along" Duke wasn't going to be convince of any different, nothing Lady Jaye could possibly tell him, could change his mind.

He knew this men, their morals, strengths, and weakness, together he could see them filling each other difficulties. They were a team. His team. "I know they will take my offer. Those were difficult times I know that. Thanks to that, I have a stronger feeling they are capable and great soldiers."

Lady Jaye sighed finally giving up. She smiled at Duke, he was more than confident and she could see it on the bright smile in his face, standing still in front of her full of pride. "You think they will accept? They have new and better ranks. I think they are fulfilled in their new tasks."

"Oh trusted me, they will be more than happy, maybe even excited when they hear the team will be back on track."

"All of them?" Lady Jaye said with a question mark on her face.

Duke knew what she meant, but he played fool. "What do you mean, all… of them"

"You know what I mean" she looked at Duke how continue to play fool, shaking his head shy. "Oh please…" she said and scowl. "Her Scarlett. She was promoted to special ops more than just giving information but being the leader of the operation. That's a big promotion, Duke."

"I know." he said slightly grunting. Lady Jaye continue. "And you still believe she will accept"

"Yes. Better I'll ask her to accompany me to the next and finale meeting before this is official, she will come with me and find the great news"

"You never know" Lady Jaye turned to continue walking along the hallway and returned her to see duke "Look maybe you can find out now. Here she comes"

Duke glance over and saw Scarlett walking towards him. She was wearing her normal combat uniform, she wasn't coming there to any formality. Her eyes were occupied looking for maybe a room, hallway or some direction she already had in mind. She hadn't acknowledge him yet, until between shifting from side to side her eyes catch his face looking at her.

"I'll leave both of you. Tell me later how it went" Lady Jaye left Duke and walked towards Scarlett, both girls greeted each other, they exchange few words and separate their paths. Duke smiled as Scarlett arrived to his spot.

"Scarlett"

"Sergeant. Don't think I won't be bossy because of the title."

"I know you won't. In that case it wouldn't be the Scarlett I know" he said and both laugh.

"So long, Duke. How you been? Last time I heard from you was two weeks after our adventure against Cobra"

"Busy… I guess. Well, you got that promotion and suddenly you got super occupied"

"That's not true." She said nudging him.

"It's a half true, we looked for you and you just disappeared. Well, tell me what have you been up to"

He waited some answer near to it has been boring, nothing to do, some confirmation her promotion wasn't as great as Lady Jaye had comment.

Scarlett took a moment to answer, Duke thought that could be a got sign. However, it went the complete opposite way.

"I do a lot of work, tasks, all of them great. I have like my own team, we scout for clues, information for the military…" Scarlett continue talking but Duke stopped listening. Her own team? Now he was doubting, maybe Lady Jaye was right, she had won this great promotion, her own team and risky missions.

And he was about to offer her, a position in a just newly team not even official. There wasn't any comparing between the two things.

"You have something on your mind?" Scarlett asked him, taking him out of his train of thoughts.

"No, well maybe, I was just wondering a little bit. Continue."

Scarlett hummed a little bit "I think that's all I can say, not a lot of mission recently."

Duke decided to take advantage to ask her, now that she was unavailable for what she just had told him. There wasn't much work for her. A little reunion to her agenda wouldn't hurt. "You know Scarlett I was thinking if you would be available to come with me to a meeting."

Scarlett was about to say something, but Duke stopped her adding more to his point. "A really important meeting…"

She crossed her arms and stopped to think about it for most she didn't had any more to do, since her promotion filtrating information wasn't her duty anymore, she was now the one to decide which one was true or wrong so for that she had to wait for information to come which was a little a bit extinct.

Going to a meeting was a chance to change her normal routine, something different to do rather than staying on her office and search in her computer for news.

"When will this take place?" she asked enlighten.

"Tomorrow"

"I'm available for tomorrow."

"That's perfect. Then tomorrow at five here in the council."

"And what is the meeting about?"

"Oh you just wait." Duke saw Scarlett glance quickly at her watch, was she in a hurry? Or what could be the reason for her to be there "Where were you up to"

"Ah just to seek information" Duke got surprised, wasn't she the one to collect instead of gather. He started following Scarlett, she started to walk down to a different hallway, and she kept walking looking at different directions and sections from the building.

"Aren't you suppose to get it from your team?" Duke asked from behind.

"Yes, only there has been a matter that nobody seems to take it seriously, is like they think it could be solve in seconds or they take as if it weren't a problem at all. You remember how I got a bad feeling about Cobra." She looked behind her shoulder to see him nodding. "Well, now is the same"

"Cobra is back?"

"No. Is different. Look I really don't know how to explain it, I don't have any information I can give to show what I mean"

"What does your team think about it?" Duke asked making Scarlett laugh. "What is so funny?" he said as he frown.

"My team, the only member in it is Snake Eyes."

"That's good enough, he is a ninja"

"He's always in my side, especially when it comes to terms of interpretation of any information."

"But…"

"I need something to confirm it. Not even Snake has been able to find anything and the council thinks I may be going crazy."

"You? Nah, only bossier" he said laughing.

"Very funny." Finally both of them stopped walking, Scarlett looked up at the sign above the door and down at a little paper in her hands. "This is the one" Duke looked at the door and back to Scarlett.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Snake I said Hi"

"I will" and with that Duke walked away from Scarlett and continue walking to the exit of the building. Scarlett stood in the same place more time until she saw Duke leave the hallway and continue with his walking to a different place.

Then, she turned to the door and opened, inside was only screens and cabinets full of files and documents. The place looked like an old archive of a library. There were boxes with spider webs above it, ages had pass since someone had opened them. She looked one last time outside in the hallway and closed the door trying to not make any noise.

She turned on any lights, she grabbed the flash light from the left pocket on her pants and turned it on. She moved the dim light over the different boxes and cabinets. She walked along the narrow path between the documents to the back of the room.

There was papers dropped in the floor and coming out of boxes. She stepped over most of those fallen in the floor. Deep inside the room was a brown and white box, these one was different to the others, you would expect it to have more webs in it than the first ones at the entrance. However these one was clean, barely new.

Scarlett carefully opened it. The date of the box was written in every side of the box. It was only two years the difference between dates. She moved the lid of the box to a side and with her flash light lightened the inside of it.

There was only one paper. It only had one sentence.

Scarlett moved her hand around inside the box making sure there wasn't any secret compartments. She grabbed the paper and closed the box.

She started folding the paper and placed it in the same pocket from where she had taken the flashlight. She slowly turned around trying not to break or scratch the papers in the floor. She made her way out of the room and walk away from there. As if no one had been there.

***-I-*-I-***

Cutting. Tiny sharp ends of the white paper. One could believe it could only cause harm in that way, however as many know paper with words are sword and shield in a battlefield. Scarlett was looking at the piece of paper. The lines from the previous folding were still visible. She had unfolded carefully after taking it out from her pocket.

Only one line. One sentence. Scarlett couldn't believe after months of investigating, having _feelings_ and premonitions. There was an answer right before her.

Snake Eyes was standing behind her, waiting for some response, he already knew what to do, and he only waited for the command of her officer and friend.

"A location. Snake… Can you believe it?" she grabbed the piece of paper and placed it near her face, close enough for her eyes to achieve every inch of the white paper. "So, the rumors can be very much true. Not only assumptions. Or… it could be a sneaky trap"

She turned around to face her friend, he stood still with the left palm of his hand on his chin. For Scarlett that pose meant he was deep in thoughts, scrambling around in his mind thinking. "What do you think? Could it be?"

She waited for any reaction, he moved from his position and walked towards to take the paper out from her hands. He took a look at the paper and then back at Scarlett.

"Where did you find it? Or how did you know where to find it?" he asked in sign.

"I got a message from Breaker yesterday, he told me about an old archive room and inside there was a box with information regarding our subject. A clue"

"So why do you think is a trap? Breaker send it, didn't he?"

"You're right. I don't know why I'm tripping. Is just I feel something is wrong." She said finishing with a low tone almost to keep it to herself.

Snake Eyes walked behind her and grabbed her by her arms, trying to comfort her with slow movements of his hands over her arms and shoulders. "Maybe is the stress." She said and moved one of her hand over the hand of Snake Eyes.

He stopped moving his hands and walked to be face to face with Scarlett. "What should we do?" he signed.

"We should go and now. We don't know if they will stay there more time or if they are already gone." she went to grabbed the phone and started dialing "I will look for transport tomorrow morning" Just in that moment she stopped dialing. Tomorrow.

The word sounded along the walls of her mind "Tomorrow? Oh no, Duke…" She couldn't leave the next day, she had already marked her calendar, but if they waited another day it would mean losing time and getting later to the place.

Snake Eyes saw the worry on her green eyes. She was about to placed back the phone until he stopped her. He placed his hand between the charger and the phone. "I can go by myself" he signed with his free hand.

"No. We are a team, only two but still. We are a team Snake Eyes. I can't…" he stopped her placing one finger over her lips.

"I will only do recon. I'll be fine." He added and moved his right hand to her cheek. She could tell he was smiling under the mask as both of his cheeks slightly raise. "Is only a two days trip and I will be back."

"Promise."

"I do." He finished and rubbed one last time his hand on her cheek, passing his fingers behind her ear and arranging some messy hair. Scarlett embraced in his soft touch, closing her eyes. She could almost feel his chin above her head, his arms closing around her. Suddenly, it all stopped.

She opened her eyes and saw he was already gone. Silent and fast like he always had been.

"Be careful. Snake" she said and closed her arms around herself trying to remember her last moment with him. His scent around her shoulders, his arms closing around her and slightly squeezing her. In a caring hug.

* * *

There it is, first chap. Hope you liked it. Leave a Review, favorite and follow while you exit.


End file.
